


一只狗的生活意见

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang
Summary: 宠物情缘都市传说版设定不是人身攻击，就是可爱





	一只狗的生活意见

janey

尹昉家有只自来狗。

很大那种，阿拉斯加，棕黄的毛，油光水滑，大爪子啪嗒一拍压制了一只小强。

黄景瑜用鼻子拱了拱，按住又放开，聚精会神地玩了会儿，一边竖起毛耳朵。

“这狗说了不让养啊，”房东大妈呸呸地吐着瓜子儿皮，落在狗耳朵上被黄景瑜抖掉，“这大型犬，市区不让养，我这屋子也不够他折腾的。”说着踢了踢被黄景瑜把盖给掀了的垃圾桶。

市区是五环内，您这都快六环了，黄景瑜抬头看着大妈。

“阿姨，我当时也不知道他哪儿来的，就不走了，我也没办法。”尹昉很无奈，低头看了眼坐高都比他腿长的黄景瑜，黄景瑜冲他摇了摇拖把似的大尾巴，咧开一个安慰的笑，哈喇子滴滴答答的。

这狗是挺可爱的哈。

“那你把他送去那什么流浪狗收容所。”

“阿姨，”尹昉委屈，“我当时想送来着，”当时他也想给小黄找个收养中心，就是吧…

“我拉不动他呀。”他拉了，使劲儿拉，纹丝不动。

呵，那可不是狗呆的地儿，黄景瑜心想，下回他就要举报那个黑心肠的收容所。

好说歹说糊弄走了房东，尹昉收拾着刚才被黄景瑜弄乱的楼道垃圾存放桶，摸摸黄景瑜的头：“她可事儿逼了是不是。”黄景瑜坐直舔舔嘴，是啊，那你刚刚不也可会装乖了。

“你说你也是，翻什么垃圾啊，把她招过来了。”尹昉嘟嘟囔囔的收拾。

一个又暖又厚实的怀抱从后搂住他，猛地把他拖带得站了起来，耳朵边湿湿的，是被身后高大的男人狠狠舔了一口：“那不是，你又几天不扔垃圾，我出来扔也不能变成人，正好碰上她。”

说着把他搡到一边，撸起袖子整理着垃圾。尹昉伸手胡噜着他粗硬的发茬：“乖狗。”黄景瑜一甩头推着他屁股让他进门。

哎，人形黄景瑜也蹲着抬头透着楼梯窗口望天，谁让他八辈子都欠了尹昉呢，报恩不计较啊。

烂泥也要扶啊！

………………

乍暖还寒的时候对一个呆在北方多年的南方伢子来说也还是难过的，尤其暖气刚刚停，倒春寒又下了雪。

今天剧团没事儿，尹昉窝在被子里睡了个懒觉。他都快把自己蒙进被子里了，还是觉得冷风透心的凉，他钻出被窝一看，黄景瑜果然起来了，闲不下来地跑来跑去，抱着洗好的衣服唰地打开阳台门又唰地关上，一阵冷风把他又憋回被窝。

尹昉忍，年轻狗啊，阳气足啊。

“黄景瑜！”

“嘛呢？”黄景瑜探头进来，脑袋上还汗涔涔的。

“你过来。”尹昉只露出双眼睛。

黄景瑜过来了，尹昉打开被子，把他也包进来。

伸脚踩在他只穿了裤衩的光裸大腿上，眼睛盯着他的：“黄景瑜，你变个狗呗。”

草。

黄景瑜就不明白了，明明他才是狗，为什么尹昉每次这样看着他提出要求他就没辙，作孽啊。

“我这忙着呢。”衣服要晾呢，你也不帮忙，你可做个人吧你。

“你变个狗。”尹昉的脚往上挪，被黄景瑜警惕地按住。

“脚冷。”不依不饶，冰凉的脚蹭着他的掌心，靠近的气息全是他的。

黄景瑜把手挪开，尹昉就抱住他，头埋在他心口，也不动，吃定了他。

平时吧惯着也就惯着了，可尹昉已经快赖床到中午了，洗衣机已经四天没开了，以往还做个饭呢，自从发现黄景瑜的另一种打开方式就断断续续的连饭也不做了。

这狗能忍？人类为什么如此精神分裂前后不一。黄景瑜起身直接把尹昉的被子掀了。

“卧槽你干嘛呢！”造反了，这狗变了，不是原来的狗了。

黄景瑜气得健硕的胸肌起伏，指着墙角空空的狗饭碗，拎着弄脏的床单，踢了踢被尹昉弄到地上的抱枕，噼里啪啦地控诉着。

“你看看你这样，还有个人样儿吗！”

尹昉也不管，懒了吧唧地摊开柔软匀称的身体，向下睨着床角狗急跳墙的黄景瑜，理直气壮：“你都把我给睡了，变个狗给我暖脚咋了？”

黄景瑜：…

尹昉不可理喻：“也不知道谁自己就跑了来，我好好养着吧，倒把自己搭进去了。”

黄景瑜：“你好意思说，你没爽到吗？”

尹昉无理取闹，侧过身子蜷成一个弧度姣好的团：“人家养狗都能抱着暖脚，我没有。”

十分钟后，黄景瑜看了看埋在自己丰厚颈毛里睡得呼呼的尹昉，翻了个大白眼，他的脚踩在自己温暖的肚皮上，凉得他一缩一缩的。

“死相。”黄景瑜轻轻地呜了声，斜眼看见尹昉微颤的睫毛和熟睡眼睛上那颗小痣，爪子又拢了拢他，闭着眼睛跟着他的呼吸。

他还真有些怀念刚来尹昉家那会儿，尹昉还当他是狗，他吃不惯便宜狗粮，跟尹昉抢饭吃，尹昉把从家里带的腊肉用萝卜丁油爆小炒了，他闻着就好吃，叼了一块就吞下去了，把尹昉吓的，肉里盐可多，怕他生病拖他去宠物医院又拖不动。

看电视的时候尹昉就喜欢踩着他，致力于把他踩着翻过身露肚皮，踩不动就上手揉他翻他。

“小黄，翻过来翻过来，爸爸给你揉肚皮，揉肚皮舒服，狗都喜欢揉肚皮。”一边盘他一边嘴里念叨着，黄景瑜让他低低的声音念得心一横，毫无尊严地翻过来给他揉毛刷毛，尹昉揉面似地揉他，“舒服吧，乖狗。”

嗯，挺舒服的，反正也是狗，享受一下不要紧，黄景瑜想得开。

后来…就一言难尽了。

就没脸没皮了。

黄景瑜舔了口尹昉的脸，就成这样了。

………………

黄景瑜欠尹昉八辈子这件事，是这样的。

他这一支原本是北边的家仙，小崽子修炼了几十辈子，在这个世纪这一年终于能随时变成人形，还托生了个年轻高大帅气的样貌，又托他家七舅姥爷的关系混了个小职位，还在首都圈子呢，现在管着崔各庄这一片的狗。

大小也是个官，按说也是混的不错的，可现在做人不好做，当个狗也难，黄景瑜站起来去阳台提溜了一袋大型犬狗粮，走到卧室墙角给自己碗里满上，看看包装再闻闻，啧，一看就是尹昉双十一三折抢的假狗粮，现在人怎么这样，这狗都不吃的，再走到洗手间把搁了三四天的水换了，有些嫌弃地看着尹昉没叠的被子感叹着，忍了忍，还是上手把它们方方正正叠好。

行吧，狗不嫌家贫，凑合过，谁让他不能离呢。

他现在的主人，尹昉，是他莫名其妙几辈子的恩人。

黄景瑜也是最近才知道的，时代不同了，神仙也要kpi，要审核，要一报还一报。

当个狗官这么麻烦，黄景瑜冲七舅姥爷呲着牙，被七舅姥爷嗷一嗓子骂回去，报恩不错了，非得整个情劫生死劫的，被雷劈一劈开开心是不是？什么时代了，是你想打雷就打雷的吗？！

反正他的修行系统显示他连续八辈子被同一个人救过，不报恩就真的回去做奶狗了。

黄景瑜捧着手机看着修行app不可思议，这人谁啊？谁让他救的！

这不是真的！系统坏了！

然而铁证如山，系统甚至显示某一世的少妇尹昉用了点自己的奶水喂给奶狗黄景瑜。

行吧，狗有狗义，那怎么报呢？以奶还奶？他想了想自个儿的两排ru头，猛地甩了甩头。

幸好报恩只是按照国际惯例，只是黄景瑜这情况太特殊，系统没有计算出具体时间。于是黄景瑜留恋地看了看这具成形二十几年的肉身，变回了狗，在一个小雨天找了个坑拱了一嘴泥，窝在尹昉家楼道的大牌子下。

秋意浓，凄风苦雨，阿拉斯加脸上的泥都块干了，尹昉和同事才走到楼下。

“尹昉你看，这儿怎么有只这么大的狗啊！”

该出场了。

黄景瑜竖起耳朵摇头晃尾巴地走上前去，用他最温柔的力度撞了一下尹昉的腿，一屁股蹲坐在他身前，摆出一脸阳光憨厚的笑，闪着狗狗眼抬头。

是一张似曾相识的脸，很嫩很年轻。

也很好看。

黄景瑜有一瞬间失焦。

尹昉弯下腰来平视他，他的眉眼很浓，眼神和善又懵懵的。

狗的世界里没什么色彩，狗认的是眼神，黄景瑜不知道别的狗，他只觉得这眼神蛊惑得很，他转开了头，感受到尹昉按着他的头揉了揉，不由得咧着嘴哈气，犬牙像小米粒。

“小狗狗。”尹昉冲他笑。

黄景瑜：？？？

你是不是有什么误解。

同事：“这狗真胖，是吃太多被扔了吗？怪可怜的。”

黄景瑜瞟他一样，我看你眼睛也有点问题。

他挺了挺毛茸茸的胸脯，尹昉弯下腰来拍了拍，撸着他下巴，挠他脖颈，手法很好，就是像撸猫的手法，黄景瑜眯着眼。

同事：“诶你看他享受的，回头不肯走了。”

尹昉想了想，侧头看着黄景瑜，对方适时地“嗷”了嗓子奶音。

凄风苦雨，一只满脸是泥但依然能看出帅气的阳光阿拉斯加。

“这样，我先把他带回去吧，这儿太冷了，不行就给他送去领养。”

“你这房东让养吗，回头给赶出来。”同事好心提醒。

“没事儿，之前养点点她也没说什么。”点点是谁，方圆几里就没听过这狗，黄景瑜想。

“那是猫，这是狗，能一样么。”

“没事儿，我觉着它和点点一样，挺有缘的。”尹昉抓着黄景瑜的皮项圈。

可不是有缘吗，八辈子啊。

“那行吧，这是什么狗的报恩啊。”同事打趣。

“哈哈，它能怎么报恩啊。”尹昉双手轻揉着黄景瑜的脸，“嗯？你能怎么报恩。”

黄景瑜想起国际犬类报恩惯例，

陪伴是最长情的告白。

……………

情况有些尴尬。

黄景瑜觉得自己真是想得太简单。

尹昉一开始那个样子，好看又和善，被他牵着回家的时候，他觉得自己就这么陪着他也不错。

一人一狗，他陪他走完这辈子，守护他照顾他，也许还有他的家人孩子，怎么着也该还完了。

可是他也是有过二十几年人形的，就算比尹昉少个几年吧，那也是人，是个干净勤劳帅气的正常…男人…

男人在自家狗面前打飞机确实不算什么事儿。

可是他也不算是狗啊，晚上还老被他拉着睡觉，他怕被他感染着自己有了男人的反应，变成人形怎么办。

就算尹昉不知道这些，那也太不把狗当狗了，等他晃悠出去再打不行吗。

打就算了，你最近打得是不是有点勤，黄景瑜想了想尹昉平时对着人的样子，心道这可真是看不出来啊。

不知道他是狗，你还不知道自己是个多招人的男人吗？

黄景瑜局促地蹲在自己的狗粮碗旁边，看见尹昉斜倚在床上，赤裸着上身，纯白的内裤褪到浑圆的屁股蛋下面，露出半软的一团和一丛毛发，窗外月光照着他雕塑一样好看的身体。

他顿时觉得自己也不太好，狗生真是面临考验。

尹昉先是仰着躺在大靠枕上，外侧的腿屈着，他一手抚弄着自己，一手抓着床单，好看的眉眼怔怔望向虚空，厚实的嘴巴微张着，黄景瑜仿佛能听见像他熟睡时那样喷出的吐息。

下身很快在他握着揉动的节奏下挺立起来，他张着嘴喘得挺厉害，眼里溢出的光看得心动，身子随着自慰的快感弓起来了一点，好看的腰腹线条迎向结实性感的大腿。

黄景瑜能嗅到空气中荷尔蒙激增的气息，尹昉有多享受这一刻的自渎，他就能感受到多少，无论是眼睛耳朵听到看到。

喘息渐渐变成难耐的低哼，曲起的腿放下，脚背也渐渐绷直，他握着那里有些用力地抽动，拇指轻抚着前端，眉头皱起，弓着身子又仰起躺下，像有无限欢愉。

尹昉又侧卧蜷缩着并着腿曲起，正好面向黄景瑜这边。他闭上了双眼，黄景瑜能看清他的一切，画面太美，忘记了回避，就这样肆无忌惮地看着。

他双手握着撸动，挺翘的臀随着腰身往前失控地挺动，整个人绷得紧紧的，脚趾都蜷起来，发间的汗顺着脸颊流进锁骨间，有一滴掠过了他裸露挺立的胸前，速度越来越快，他腾出一只手圈着顶端磨蹭，也许是在自己的空间，他彻底放开嗓子，张着嘴伸着一点嫣红的舌尖，一声一声喘着叫了出来，眉眼痛苦又舒爽地紧皱，一阵窒息般的停滞后他满是情欲地抖动了几下，扯了抽纸一抖一抖地释放，而后破碎娃娃一般地蜷着侧身瘫在床上。

尹昉最近大概是压力太大了。

他编的舞马上要参赛了，也是首演，平时说着随缘尽力不着急，但他发现自己还是挺完美主义，不check到最后一刻老也放不下心。

这几天老带着舞者们排练，他性格也不是特能调动人积极性的，偶尔大家疲倦他总是于心不忍又不知道怎样表达，也怕别人怪他，就有些神经紧张。

多事之秋，还有个男同事跟他表白，他自己没那个意思倒是还好，喜欢他的不少，迁就他的很多，只是没有哪个他真的想走下去。

可最近他总是有几次晚上梦见自己跟一个男人睡在一起，说是梦，又太过真实，甚至有些让他遐想。那是个英俊的男人，块头比他大一圈，能把他整个包住，就这么和他面对面睡着，轮廓硬挺，眉眼锋利，嘴唇细长好看，身上暖暖热热的，满是年轻清爽的荷尔蒙气息。他就这么睡在他身前，打着小呼噜，像只小黄那么大的小狗，可有时他再睁眼，枕头上趴着的还是小黄。

梦见的次数多了，他干脆在梦里挨他近点，手手脚脚圈住他，反正是在梦里，反正他真的很好抱。

最近一定是事太多压力太大，结束了舞团的事每次回家就越发地感到空虚，想念释放过后有些疼痛的满足，他骨子里是重欲的，可又挑剔，最近撸的次数就多了些，每每最后来劲了放肆的时候，他还会想着那个英俊男人弄自己，这些都没法说。

多亏有小黄。

他总说自己喜欢漂泊，习惯孤独，可最近回家抱抱小黄，跟他扯几句谈，再拖着他睡觉，心里就踏实很多。这么想着他就把从看见他进门就转身躲开的黄景瑜把着爪子拖回来，红润丰满的嘴唇嘟起来对着他的脸猛亲猛吸几口。

空气里还有刚才的味道。

狗脸可疑地红了。

“来给爸爸亲亲。”声音还带着释放过后的沙哑。

尹昉你别这样。

躲开无效，尹昉捧着他的脸使劲儿摇。

“怎么看见我就躲啊，小黄不喜欢爸爸了。”说着些没有意义的话，往他宽阔的狗头上亲了几口放虎归山。

房间里还是没开灯，尹昉继续没个样子地横躺在沙发上，黄景瑜蹲坐在他够不着的安全距离之外，低头舔毛。

“小黄真是只好狗。”

我谢谢你啊。

尹昉有时也喜欢有一搭没一搭地跟他说话，不需要回答。

“我以前的猫叫点点，也跟你一样自己跑来的，她没你好看，是个黄脸婆了。”

啧，怎么这样说人家，真没良心。黄景瑜发现尹昉在陌生的地方陌生人跟前乖乖的，可有礼貌，但熟了嘴也挺能吐槽，小辣椒一样。

“还有很多猫，也是自己来的，我都养着，都是母的，生了很多小猫，我也是很无语，有一个都生了第三窝了，又怀上了，我就都养着，后来他们又都跑了。”

你怎么不找回来呢，看你还是挺孤单的。

“我觉得猫啊狗啊，还有人，都是打开门的生意，看缘分，不该去执着，他们想来想走我也都留不住。”

黄景瑜转身看他，哈着气。

你也太悲观了，喜欢的就要紧紧抓住啊，想这些有啥用。

“这么久了，男的也好女的也好，我喜欢的喜欢我的，我都不知道怎么开始。”他轻声地念叨。

看他形单影只躺在沙发上放空，黄景瑜还是挪过去趴在沙发边上，尹昉的手垂下来，他偏头轻轻地舔着，上面还有尹昉那里的味道。

反正我是得一直陪着你的。黄景瑜偷偷地想，轻咬了一口尹昉细致的骨节，留下一个牙印。

………………

事情的经过难以启齿但其实很简单。

简单来说，就是尹昉某天起床回头一看，草，老子被狗给日了。

这一点并不难接受，世界上有太多神奇的事情，何况这个狗，啊不，这个人还是他想着自慰了很多次的那个。

尹昉仔细一想，一抹脸，对自己的智商和引以为傲的观察力产生了怀疑。

阳台上的狗粮上回他抢购了一堆之后就再没买过，再省着吃也吃不到这么长时间的。

这狗吞了几回他的腊鱼腊鸡腊猪肉了，一点事儿都没有，他还当他好养活，可舞团老板家那只大型犬吃了点咸的就生病。

还有，他睡觉不老实，每次打掉了被子再一睁眼都盖好了。

还有干净的屋子整洁的料理台，他这是捡了条田螺狗姑娘啊。

昨晚他只记得舞团聚会很开心，没怎么吃东西结果就喝得人事不省，被同样喝大了的同事扔在楼道门口，最后一点清醒的记忆是小黄从楼道里跑出来，他正想着小黄要怎么把自己扛上去，就看见那张男人的脸出现在眼前，身上还有他的温度，一瞬间他的狗和他的意淫对象合二为一。

这个想法不错，他觉得。

你是谁啊，我挺喜欢你的。

于是他凑上去胡乱亲了一口男人还有胡茬的嘴唇，对方身上还是他给小黄买的沐浴露的味道，是家里的味道，他探出舌尖粘着男人不放，然后就是断断续续火热羞耻的记忆。

男人的东西很大，肌肉很好摸，对他温柔又放肆，力气很大，托着他的臀的掌心很热，似乎还又是懊恼又是喜欢地抓着自己前面撸着握着玩了很久。

男人牙齿尖利，很喜欢舔他，舔他的舌头，舔他的颈项，叼他的ru头，也抱着他的腰身舔他下面，“你是狗吗？”他迷糊着问了一句，被一口咬在后臀上叫出了声。

男人不肯正面做，他想抱着他，想贴着他暖和软热的胸腹，眼泛水光地张嘴盯着他请求，确实让男人疯狂了些，却是疯狂地给他翻了个身让他趴着，扎实地骑在他臀肉上，胸贴着背缱绻炙热地舔着他，硕大的一根缓慢坚实地进入充满了他，他记得男人的腰身很好看，是那种公狗腰，肩宽胯窄，这样的人从后按着他两手，快速挺动着腰顶开他内里，打桩一样重重地进出，擦过他最敏感的点。

喷洒在他里面的时候还有些奇异的疼痛，他在欢愉中吃不住仰着头流着眼泪痛叫出来，像被什么卡在后面，又难过又爽，男人死死地按住他，射完了抱住他直到体内卡着的那个东西消散，才慢慢抽出来。

失去知觉前他回头看了那张满是欲色的脸，“你不会真的是狗吧。”

真的是。

而且就躺在他身边，压了他一晚上。尹昉不可思议地掐了这人几下，他痛叫着醒了，不是梦。

是真的。

…………………

 

里里外外坦诚相见之后，说话方便了许多。

也直接了不少，比如尹昉本质撒手掌柜，黄景瑜本质舔狗，你来我往也是十分契合，黄景瑜反正是走不了了，这辈子走不了了，他算是知道了，八辈子前尹昉喂的那口奶，怕是算作肉偿了。

当狗不好啊，当狗吃亏，有一回俩人围着床吵架，正在兴头上，黄景瑜自觉十分在理，要举实例批评尹昉表里不一，尹昉抓起手边的枕头就给他甩出去。

黄景瑜本能地一跃而起扑腾着接住枕头，稳稳地四脚着地，蹲在地上现了原形，就听见尹昉在他身后狂笑。

输了，大狗留下一个敦厚的身影，口水沾湿了枕头也不肯放，低下了头被尹昉冲上前嘲笑。

一人一狗，生活热闹了不少，尹昉性格也开朗了很多。

今天同事来家里吃饭，托狗的福，尹昉已经很久没下厨，还好这一年忙东忙西也没跟以前似的总叫人来家里吃饭，黄景瑜把菜都给他切好了，再检查看了看，差不多了，同事按响了门铃，黄景瑜从后面圈着尹昉给了他一大口亲亲，缩回门边汪汪了几声，当一只合格的亲切的大狗。

黄景瑜受到了同事们热烈的欢迎，女同事轮流拉着他的爪子跟他握手，把牛肉条放在他宽宽的鼻梁上看他坚持多久，黄景瑜出色发挥，赢得了一片芳心。男同事们挨个想驯服这只狗，被黄景瑜纹丝不动威风凛凛地打败。

没毛病，以往大家都围着尹昉，玩尹昉逗尹昉，现在尹昉有狗了，大家当然喜欢他的狗。

但黄景瑜还是最喜欢尹昉，这会儿尹昉正看着他被漂亮女同事抱在怀里亲脑门儿，一脸享受，他捕捉到了尹昉的神情，迅速冲上去两爪搭在他大腿上一阵亲热地舔。

一整个晚上，只要黄景瑜在身边，尹昉就是湿的，给舔的。

可这回还是舔晚了，尹昉挪下他的爪子，转过去端端正正地跟同事聊天。

“你这狗养的不错啊，怪可爱的，”同事看了眼尹昉湿漉漉的额发，“就是太热情了，多喜欢你。”

尹昉看了眼黄景瑜，“怕是发情了，回头带他去宠物医院割了就好了。”

送走了同事，尹昉被一跃而起的黄景瑜抓着手按在床上，撕咬着他宽松的衬衣，扣子一蹦好几颗掉在地上。

“好啊，要割了我！”

尹昉被他拱得咯咯地笑，抱着他的脑门儿重重亲了一口，威胁着他：“不听话就割了你。”

“我先上了你。”黄景瑜把他的双腿用膝盖按到一个极限，吻着他双手握着他的下面撸动，大概是想到尹昉要阉了他，手下带点狠，弄得尹昉真有点害怕自己先被他弄折了，频频偏头向下看着，眼睛望着他，亮亮的有些激动有些害怕。

黄景瑜见他低头看着自己掌握他，把自己的也和他并在一起揉弄，一起看着肌肤相贴，又一起看着对方眼睛，呼吸着对方的呼吸，眼神逐渐被温柔与欲念涨满。

“尹昉。”

“嗯？”

他们对视着接了个吻。


End file.
